


A Night to Remember

by FoxOfTheDeep



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi, No Condom, Sex, Smut, Swallowing, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, first fic, i don't think so, idfk, raw dog, should i be proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOfTheDeep/pseuds/FoxOfTheDeep
Summary: Mario wants a little recognition for all the times he's rescued Peach





	1. Just Another Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> God help us

At this point, the whole 'save the princess' thing was getting old. He wanted something to be excited about. That might sound bad, like, "You're saving a princess from a turtle dragon thing! This should be exciting!", and you would be right. For any normal person, this would be exciting, but this happened so often that it was hard to be scared anymore. It was almost like the princess LIKED being captured. He wouldn't he surprised if she had a bondage kink.

He'd just saved the princess, somehow calling Bowser a 'bastard lizard' in the process. It was commonplace at this point. He expected Bowser to maybe come back with a more powerful attack, but he just... gave up. It was new, but not unheard of. For once, he couldn't blame the guy.

He bridal style carried Peach back to her castle, and she gave him the whole 'hero' spiel. This time though, she did something she hadn't actually done before. She kissed him, fully on the lips. She discontinued, and only said, "They're not watching anymore. We can have more fun." before she started again. Mario didn't know what she meant by 'watching', but if it meant they had the chance to do whatever for God knows how long... he didn't mind.

Not after too long, they were roughly making out. Mario had one hand in Peach's hair, the other around her waist. Both of Peach's hands were around Mario's neck, one slightly higher than the other, and they were closer than they ever had been. Peach eventually fell backwards, taking mario down with her. This is where the fun begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this physically hurt to write
> 
> follow me on twitter for semi-daily tweets i'm @foxcub11


	2. Let's do this Again Sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario gets what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me i'm dying inside

Mario shifted to better face Peach, straddling the ends of her legs. Peach, filled with excitement for what she knew was yet to come, couldn't help but giggle into the kiss. Mario's hands slid up Peach's dress before quickly undoing his own overalls, leaving him with only a shirt and underwear on. Peach then reached her hands delicately under Mario's shirt, hastily removing it, making Mario's ever-so-slightly robust figure apparent.

They continued, Mario's hands slowly removing Peach's corset and dress, sliding it over her head. He marveled at the statuesque woman below him. She was beautiful. He bit his lip and removed Peach's pink bra and panties. He saw how deviantly Peach smiled, sending an obvious question his way: you like? Mario simply removed his boxer briefs and slowly slid into her.

Words could not describe the ecstasy of the event. Peach loudly moaned, followed up by shallow gasps as Mario continued to thrust. As Mario thrusted faster and faster, Peach reached up her hands and enveloped Mario with a lust-filled kiss. Mario started humping up and down, unable to control himself, but if she thought he'd come that early, she'd be VERY wrong.

Mario shifted again, laying backwards with Peach on top of him as he lightly held her shoulders. Without hesitation, she started sucking. You could tell she was an amateur, but that doesn't mean it was bad in the SLIGHTEST. She took him full, quite impressively given his 6 inch. Her tongue licked around his member cautiously, her teeth slightly brushing against his skin as she rhythmically bobbed her head.

Mario could feel his climax approaching. As Peach continued to bob her head, there was a rising pressure in his abdomen. Without warning, she aligned her hands in a rectangular position around Mario's balls and started fondling him. He started gasping, saying, "I'm--Almost---" Peach only started sucking faster, allowing a salty taste to overrun her senses. 

She slowly came to a stop, releasing to wipe a stain off the corner of her mouth. She smirked as she licked it off her finger. Peach leaned back in order to let Mario sit up. The expression on his face was pure satisfaction, as he kissed Peach on the lips one last time. Their hair was messy, and their faces wore this dorky kind of smile as they re-applied their clothes. Mario said, "Goodnight, princess. Let's do this again sometime." And left. 

As he was leaving the castle, he noticed Luigi in the field, half-dressed, with a half-dressed girl on each side. He recognized them as Princess Rosalina and Princess Daisy. They were getting up, and heading their seperate ways for the night. He saw Luigi blow a kiss to the both of them before heading home. He smiled to himself, knowing Luigi just got one hell of an experience. It was funny how life worked, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just died please fucking help me
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on twitter for semi-daily, semi-funny tweets i'm @foxcub11

**Author's Note:**

> This physically hurt to write


End file.
